Senkhara
Senkhara is the spirit of a forgotten Egyptian ruler whom Nina Martin unknowingly sets free from The Cup of Ankh when she presses the "End" part of the Cup of Ankh to stop it from glowing. She has come to Nina Martin for the Mask of Anubis, as she wishes to enter the afterlife and to reign as a god, using Nina's body. She makes her first appearance in House of Spirits / House of Blackmail when Nina is in the attic and Senkhara states: "Find it. Bring it, and you shall weep tears of gold." In House of Traps / House of Stakes, she says that Nina's Gran and all her friends will die because Fabian chose Nina over the Mask. Senkhara also appears to Nina in a dream and tells Nina: "You have set me free at last, child". Later on in the series after Sibuna (Amber, Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Alfie) does not take the action to start the search for the Mask because they have really no knowledge of the Mask of Anubis, Senkhara presents Nina with the Mark of Anubis. This is unusual because usually only Anubis the god of mummification presents peasants or servants who threaten him this life threatening mark. Senkhara tells Sibuna that the Mask of Anubis will help the Chosen One cry tears of gold. Nina eventually learns her name and discovers that she was wiped from history because she assassinated Tutankhamun. Senkhara has been said to dislike the Song of Hathor (which was the tune Sibuna needed to play to solve the horn task) . In the finale, she possessed both Nina and Rufus. Nina escaped her grasp, with the help of Eddie (the Osirion) and when Rufus put on the mask, Senkhara possessed him. She and Rufus were both dragged into the Duat, the Egyptian underworld, and banished there, and will be forever punished for their crimes. Series involvement Season 2 Senkhara first appears in House of Spirits / House of Blackmail, where she invades Nina's dream and tells her that she set her free. She threatens Nina to find the Mask or give up her own life. Throughout the next episodes she haunts Nina in her everyday life until she finds the Mask of Anubis and gives it to her. Senkhara stalks the Sibuna members rather frequently to remind them of their quest and has shown to use the Mark of Anubis to cause pain to whomever has it. She also spied on Victor when he tried to make his way through the tunnels. She also spied on Vera when she was trying to go to the tunnels and gave her the Mark of Anubis. Another tidbit she tells Nina, "The one who was forgotten shall NOT be ignored." In House of Envy / House of Names, we learn that Senkhara was once an Ancient Egyptian ruler. Her tomb was found empty and nothing but her crown was left and her name erased from history because of her assassination of King Tutankhamun and tyrannical rule. In this episode, Nina also finally learns of her name, Senkhara. She says that her enemies would never forget her, even after her death. In the finale, Senkhara gets what she wants, which is the Mask of Anubis. Claiming Nina, she attempts to enter the "the field of golden rushes," the region of the Duat inhabited by the righteous and the gods, offering Nina to be a kind of vessel because she needs Nina's pure heart to mask her darkness, thus allowing her entrance to the Duat. Before she is able to get Nina through the portal, Eddie, revealed to be the Osirion, banishes Senkhara and sends her speeding around the room, and reducing her diadem to ash. Rufus takes the Mask, and is then dragged into the Lake of Fire in the Duat by Senkhara's shadow. Both of them were presumably killed in the fire, or else being tormented for eternity. As Senkhara is already dead, the latter is more likely. Her final scream echoes around the room for a few moments, until it fades. Her spirit gone, nothing remains of the Forgotten Ruler, Senkhara. It is also possible that their souls were devoured by Ammut. Relationships Nina Martin (2012; Enemies) In the beginning of the season, Senkhara had been set free from The Cup of Ankh by Nina. She told her to find The Mask of Anubis or she will forfeit her life. Senkhara had given the Mark of Anubis to her later on, then to all of Sibuna. She continuously haunted Nina until she unlocked The Mask of Anubis. Senkhara had planned for Nina to put on the mask so she can go into her body and go into the after life as a god. Things went as planned until Eddie Miller, the Osirion, banished her. Despite Senkhara's threats and prodding through the series, it is noteworthy to mention that, once her goal was achieved, she seemed to have no further qualm with Nina, going so far as to offer her passage into Aaru as well, promising her eternal life and power at her side. While the degree of sincerity of this promises is unknown, she also swore to remove her curse from her friends if Nina would comply. Sibuna (2012; Enemies) In the middle of season two, Senkhara was tired of Nina taking so long to complete a task. She marks Alfie, Amber, and Patricia in the episode House of Impasse. When Nina got trapped under the Senet floors Senkhara was about to kill them because Nina failed, but Senkhara gave them three more days to find Nina. In the season two finale they got the mark taken off because Senkhara was banished and taken to the Egyptian underworld with Rufus. Trivia *Senkhara has invaded Nina, Fabian, Victor, Vera, Patricia, Alfie, Eddie and Amber's dreams. She gives them all, except for Victor and Eddie, the Mark of Anubis. *She gives the Mark of Anubis to Nina's Gran , but it is unknown if she invaded her dreams. *She is the first malevonlent spirit to act as a villian: the first ghost was Sarah and the first villian was Rufus. *Sibuna doesn't know who she is until House of Envy / House of Names, when she shows Nina her crown at the exhibition; before then, she was referred to as the "spirit." *In the episode House of Hex, when Senkhara confronts Nina, Nina tries to escape from her, thus unleashing her wrath. Senkhara started putting dark spells on the Sibuna members. When Nina said to Alfie "You're just a big kid", she turned him into a child. Nina said to Fabian, "Just forget it. Forget everything", making Fabian forget about Senkhara and probably Sibuna. When she told Amber to "Grow up a little. Or a lot.", Senkhara turned Amber old, causing her and Jerome to lose the ping pong tournament (which was later won in a rematch, because the opponents were using weighed balls). When she told Patricia "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all", Senkhara silenced Patricia. **'Note': This implies that Senkhara is capable of casting spells/curses upon others, as she is also able to put the Mark of Anubis on others. *According to the lyrics of Song of Hathor, Senkhara killed King Tutankhamen. *She has mostly been seen by Nina, Amber, Alfie, Fabian, Joy, Patricia, and Eddie. *She was Tutankhamen's stepmother according to the Song of Hathor. *She and Rufus are sucked into the Egyptian underworld after Rufus puts on the mask. *She can possess people who have put on the mask, which was just so she could cover up her evil. *She knows Nina may be replaced by her Osirion as The Chosen One who turns out to be Eddie *Her spirit was banished by Eddie with her own crown. *She cannot read English, proved in the Season Two finale, due to her being a nearly 3000 year old ghost. *Senkhara seems to possess little to no magical ability of her own. Her only actual curse is the Mark of Anubis, which as the name implies, is from Anubis himself. Her powers in 'House of Hex' came from the demigoddess, Meretseger, and she could only achive immortality by the Chosen One. Due to her ability to channel Egyptian Gods, and her vast knowledge of them, it is possible Senkhara was a religious, albiet wicked, woman in life and somehow was able to use them against her foes. *Her portrayer, Sophiya Haque, died on January 17th, 2013. May she rest in peace. Gallery Senkhara Gallery Quotes *"Finally, you have freed me."'' (first line)''- to Nina Martin *"No, Osirian! Nooo!" (last line)- ''To Eddie Miller *"The Mask of Anubis or forfeit your life!"- to Nina Martin *"You can't ignore me forever, Nina!"-to Nina Martin *"The timepiece, watch the timepiece child!"-To Nina Martin and others *"Ask The One Who Knows''" -To Nina Martin *"You and I can live together forever, Chosen One"- Trying to convince Nina to put on the Mask. *"Put it on." - To Nina Martin *"And who will be next? Will it be the pretty girl, or the clown? Or the Angry Girl. Or your Precious Boy" - To Nina Martin, (Referring to the other members of Sibuna) *"At sundown tomorrow, you will know all." *"The old one will die first. At sundown tomorrow." Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:House of Anubis Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters